Buscando un Regalo en el Centro Comercial
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Charlie necesita un regalo de cumpleaños para Bella y le pide ayuda a Alice. Ella lo lleva al centro comercial donde le muestra todo tipo de regalos que el rechaza y termina comprando el menos pensado. Cual sera? * Petición LenaHaleBlack*


He aquí mi nuevo fic. Es una petición de **LenaHaleBlack,** así que espero que lo disfrutes. La primera vez escribiendo sobre esta pareja…es un reto muy divertido.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de **Stephanie Meyer,** sin embargo la trama es de mi imaginación.

**Nota:** Todos humanos. Aunque se aproxima el cumpleaños de Bella, no tiene nada que ver con los libros.

* * *

><p><span>Buscando un Regalo en el Centro Comercial.<span>

Ya solo faltaban 3 días para que se celebrase el cumpleaños de su hija Bella y aun Charlie no había decidido que regalarle. No se consideraba un buen padre en ese sentido, ya que no podía reconocer lo que su hija necesita. Era el primer cumpleaños en el que había decidió no comprar una tarjeta barata y ponerle dinero. Quería comprarle algo especial, que ella lo pudiera aprovechar…el punto era que no sabía que cosa podría ser tan especial para su hija. Dado el caso de que Bella era especial.

Se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la casa pensando que hacer. Estaba realmente nervioso. Gracias a Dios, Bella no estaba en casa, ya que andaba con Edward, su novio. En un momento llego a pensar preguntarle a él que era lo que le hacía falta a Bella o que le regalaría si fuera el, pero luego se arrepintió creyendo de que sería una vergüenza preguntarle eso al novio de su hija. Además era su padre, tendría que conocer sus gustos mejor que Edward, el cual llevaba menos de un año con su hija.

De pronto una idea se apodero de su mente. Algo en lo que no había pensado antes. Ya sabía la persona perfecta para que lo pudiera ayudar. De tantas vueltas que dio había llegado hasta la cocina, así que corrió rápidamente hacia la sala. Estando allí agarro el teléfono y marco el número de la persona que sería su héroe en esa misión tan importante. Sonaba, sonaba y nadie contestaba, hasta que de pronto alguien contesto.

_-¿Hola? ¿Bella eres tú?- _hablo desde el otro lado una voz femenina.

-Soy Charlie. Necesito un gran favor de tu parte.-

_-¡Charlie! Que gusto que llamaras. Si esta en mis manos te ayudare. ¿Qué necesitas?-_

-Es algo complicado y vergonzoso a la vez…- le respondió Charlie algo nervioso.

_-Intenta resumirlo por favor.-_

-Ok…el cumpleaños de Bella es en 3 días…no tengo un regalo para darle y había pensado que eras la persona perfecta para poder ayudarme.-

_-Oh ya veo…claro que puedo ayudarte, estaré en tu casa en 5 minutos.-_

Cuando Charlie estaba a punto de agradecerle el gesto de brindarle su ayuda la comunicación se había cortado. Era mejor que fuera a prepararse ya que ella era muy puntual siempre.

Efectivamente llego a recoger a Charlie en 5 minutos. Él se dirigió hacia el auto ya dentro saludo con un abrazo a Alice y todo eso por ayudarlo con el regalo de Bella.

-Alice, ¿hacia dónde vamos?- pregunto Charlie algo nervioso todavía.

-No te preocupes. Vamos para un centro comercial, donde hay todo tipo de cosas que puedas imaginar.- respondió ella de lo más feliz con la ideas de ir de compras.

-Eso espero…porque deseo mucho encontrar algo para mi adorada Bella.-

-Encontrar cosas es mi especialidad, así que acudiste a la persona indicada.- dijo ella sonriéndole.

Alice arranco el carro en dirección hacia el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad. Durante el camino no hubo mucho intercambio de palabras. Todo debido a la preocupación de este. Les tomo algunos 35 minutos en llegar. Alice tuvo que agarrar a Charlie por un brazo para poder sacarlo del auto. Quería arrepentirse, pero ella no se lo permitió. Al final lo convenció de que si en 3 horas no encontraban algo se irían y el terminaría rindiéndose con esa loca idea de estar en un centro comercial.

-¡Vamos, todo estará bien!- exclamo ella, quien nunca abandono su rostro radiante y lleno de felicidad.

Charlie solo asintió un poco más tranquilo y hasta dibujo una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

La primera parada fue por supuesto una tienda de ropa, una de las favoritas de Alice. Ella fue escogiendo prendas por toda la tienda, mientras él se quedaba en una esquina mirando sorprendido toda la cantidad de ropa. Además pensaba en que no tendría el dinero suficiente para pagarla. Alice se aproximaba con toda esa ropa hasta la esquina de Charlie para decidir cual se llevarían.

-A ver Charlie me tienes que decir cuál te gusta más.- le dijo ella con toda esa ropa en las manos que casi lograban ocultarle la cara.

-No creo que me guste ninguna…- dijo Charlie algo dudoso.

-¿Qué? Algunos de estos trajes te tiene que agradar…me encargue de escoger los mejores.-

Alice puso toda la ropa a un lado y comenzó a mostrársela a Charlie una por una. Solo recibió negativas de su parte. Algunos trajes eran muy cortos y Bella no podía usar ese tipo de ropa, otros eran colores los cuales no le iban nada bien, y el resto sus precios excedían el presupuesto que tenía. Ese fue el tipo de escusas que le dio Charlie a Alice, quien se sentía un poco frustrada con la situación, pero esa era a penas la primera de muchas tiendas que tenían por delante.

La próxima tienda que visitaron era de zapatos.

-Vámonos Alice, en esta tienda no encontraremos nada.- dijo este al entrar.

-Pero Charlie acabamos de entrar, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no encontraremos nada? ¿Ahora tienes visiones sobre el futuro?- le reclama ella sorprendida por la negativa que el tenia respecto a esa tienda.

-¡Por Dios, Alice! Mira esos zapatos. Si Bella utilizara ese tipo de tocones se rompería ambas piernas y no pienso perder a mi hija a causa de ese tipo de regalos.- explico.

Alice respiro profundo y salió de la tienda pensando en cual otra podría llevar a Charlie en donde no vendieran cosas que pudieran atentar contra la vida de Bella. No le reclamo nada, porque tenía razón sobre los tacones. Ambos caminaron mirando a ambos lados para ver si visualizan algo que valiera la pena. De pronto Charlie se detiene frente a una tienda de perfumes y entra enérgicamente creyendo que ya había encontrado el regalo ideal para su hija.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no habíamos pensado en un perfume antes?- dijo Alice nuevamente esperanzada.

Ella observaba diversas opciones, mientras Charlie hablaba algo que no lograba escuchar con la empleada. Se percató de que el semblante de la cara del hombre había cambiado, así que la chica va hacia donde el para saber lo ocurrido.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Charlie?-

-Creo que no está disponible lo que andaba buscando.- dijo el hombre con voz apagada.

-Hay muchos más perfumes, puedes probar otros y comprar el más que te agrade.- le comento Alice para tratar de animarlo.

-Es que no lo comprendes aun. Bella utiliza el mismo perfume desde los 10 años…estoy seguro de que no aceptara más ninguno y mi deber como padre es cumplir sus gustos…-

-Charlie, Bella cumple 18 años, le vendría bien cambiar ciertas cosas…ya no es una niña.- le interrumpió Alice.

-Lo siento Alice, pero sino es ese perfume no le comprare ninguno.-

Ante la negativa de Charlie tuvieron que abandonar la tienda de perfumes, ya que no se encontraba el favorito de Bella. El tiempo continuaba corriendo y aún no habían logrado hallar algo que comprar. Alice intento persuadirlo para que entraran a una tienda de carteras, pero fue imposible. Según el a Bella nunca le agrado usar ese tipo de cosas y respetaría su decisión. En ambos rostros se podía ver la frustración que sentían. No les gustaba la idea de fracasar en algo que consideran importante. De lejos vieron una joyería y los dos estaban de acuerdo en que quizás en ese lugar podrían encontrar una sencillez que le agradara a Bella.

-Puedes regalarle un reloj.- dijo Alice ya dentro de la tienda, observando unos nuevos relojes nuevos que habían llegado.

-Bella no usa reloj.-

Dejando los relojes a un lado Alice se dirige hacia los juegos de pantallas y collares, mostrándoselos a Charlie.

-Son bonitos, pero no creo que Bella utilice algo tan fino…ella no es de fiestas tu sabes eso mejor que yo…-

Sin decir una palabra ella va directamente al área de brazaletes.

-Están muy bonitos,…-

-¿Pero?- le interrumpe Alice.

-Pero no tengo dinero suficiente para pagar uno.- concluyo Charlie.

-No hay problema con eso, yo podría pagarlo luego tú me pagas poco a poco.- le dijo ella, ilusionada de que Charlie aceptara el trato y comprara su regalo.

-Muchas gracias, pero no Alice…demasiado has hecho tú en acompañarme hasta este lugar a perder tu valioso tiempo…no puedo permitir que le compres un regalo a mi hija para luego decir que lo compre yo, eso sería como mentirle…-dijo Charlie ya triste y cansado de andar buscando por todos lados.

-Bella es mi amiga y yo los quiero a ambos por eso me preste para acompañarte, además sabía que no lo lograrías sin ayuda…así que por favor acepta mi ofrecimiento.-

-Mejor buscaremos en par de tiendas más y si no encuentro nada nos regresamos a la casa.-

Salieron de la joyería ya con los ánimos por el suelo seguían como quiera caminando y observando las tiendas. De repente Charlie se detiene y le señala a Alice lo que parece ser una tienda de libros en liquidación. Sin ganas de pelear Alice sigue a Charlie hacia la tienda. Comenzaron a buscar entre los muchos libros que había hasta encontrar algunos que les llamara la atención.

Alice le mostro algunos libros de poesía, romance y hasta de cocina los cuales Charlie rechazo. Hasta que el encontró uno que le agrado y su cara recobro un poco de felicidad.

-Mira lo que encontré Alice, este es el libro perfecto para Bella.-

Alice toma el libro en sus manos y lo observa, observa a Charlie y luego al libro otra vez.

-¿Estás seguro que este le gustara? Yo tengo mis dudas.- pregunto ella algo sorprendida y confusa.

-No he estado más seguro de comprar algo en todo el día, así que iré a pagarlo.-

No hubo nada que hiciera cambiar de opinión a Charlie, quien termino comprándole aquel libro a su hija. Se encontraba feliz de que hubiera podido encontrar algo que regalarle a su hija para su cumpleaños y también agradecido con Alice, quien lo había llevado al centro comercial. No podía esperar para que fuera la fiesta de cumpleaños de su Bella para entregarle ese gran regalo.

_Cumpleaños de Bella, 3 días después…_

Se encontraban todos reunidos en casa de Charlie para celebrarle el cumpleaños a Bella. Y era el momento de que la cumpleañera abriera los regalos. Primero abrió el de su novio Edward quien le regalo un Cd de música, luego el de su mejor amiga Alice quien le regalo uno hermoso traje (uno de los que había visto con Charlie, aunque Bella nunca se había enterado de ese viaje al centro comercial), Jasper le regalo unas gafas de sol, Emmett un videojuego (aunque Bella no tenía consola de juego) y Rosalie un estuche con distintas cremas para el cuerpo. Muchos le agradaron, otros no sabría qué hacer con ellos, pero siempre puso rostro de felicidad al abrirlos.

-Bella, mi pequeña, yo te quiero entregar mi regalo…espero que lo disfrutes.- le dijo Charlie al acercarse a ella con el regalo en la mano.

-¡Muchas gracias, papa!- le respondió Bella alegre por el gesto de su papa al comprarle un regalo ese año.

Bella tomo el regalo que dio su padre y comenzó a quitarle la envoltura. Al quedar libre de ella, vio que se trataba de un libro que se titulaba _Miles Mitos Sobre Un Vampiro. _Al darse cuenta del título todos comenzaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Interesante ¿verdad? ¡Espero que le gustara mucho esta historia! <strong>LenaHaleBlack <strong>aquí lo tienes, se cuánto deseabas un fic sobre esta pareja. Pronto actualizare mis dos fic que andan en curso: **Dos Soledades, Un Solo Corazón y Mi Reflejo.** **¡Reviews! **Para saber sus opiniones, dudas, comentarios, etc. Sobre el fic.

**~Tenchi~**


End file.
